


Посмотри

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: ... на меня, не скрываясь за стёклами очков
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Посмотри

Шоичи не идёт на контакт, отводит взгляд, прячется за очками, книгами, бумагами и постоянными делами. 

— Да, Бьякуран-сама.

— Хорошо, Бьякуран-сама.

— Конечно, Бьякуран-сама.

Ничего, кроме этого (и непосредственно отчётов о проделанной работе) Бьякуран от него не слышит. Это раздражает. Абсолютно не нужное «-сама» (ведь они же общались без этих глупостей, зачем этот формализм), постоянное согласие или до зубовного скрежета вежливые отказы (раньше Шоичи мог сказать как отрезать, или в чувствах нагрубить, что Бьякурана всегда забавляло), отведённый взгляд (они могли часами смотреть в глаза друг другу и это никогда не надоедало, Бьякуран даже думает, что, молча они куда лучше понимали друг друга), каменная стена между ними, в которую Шоичи каждый день добавляет по ряду кирпичей (и которую Бьякурану никак не разрушить, слишком уж сильны принципы Шоичи). Бьякуран бесится. Всех бросает в дрожь от вида приклеенной, насквозь искусственной улыбки. Шоичи не боится, с принятием обречённого отводит взгляд и затевает очередной бессмысленный разговор.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит Бьякуран, перед тем, как Шоичи отбудет в Японию (перед тем, как будет перейдён Рубикон).

— Это приказ? — спрашивает Шоичи, голос механически поломанный, противоестественно холодный.

— Нет, — говорит Бьякуран. — Просто дружеская просьба.

Шоичи несколько секунд молчит, после чего подходит ближе, смотрит прямо в глаза, сверху вниз (Бьякуран сидит на диване, развалившись и разваливаясь на части). Бьякуран тянет руку и снимает очки — хоть сейчас обойтись без защитных стёкол. Взгляд у Шоичи больной, словно тот мучается в агонии, словно так же распадается на куски. Больше всего хочется оставить Шоичи здесь, в главном штабе. Вернуть жизнь глазам, наобещать с три короба счастливых финалов, обманом привязать, прирастить обратно к себе. 

Бьякуран слишком сильно любит Шоичи, чтобы так с ним поступить.

— Ты вернёшься? — спрашивает он шёпотом, продолжая всматриваться в чужие глаза, которые, в отличие от языка, не соврут.

— Нет, Бьякуран, — отвечает Шоичи вслух.

Бьякуран смеётся. Прощальная откровенность — самый глупый способ подсластить пилюлю. 

Яд совсем не похож на сахар.


End file.
